emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6599 (8th July 2013)
Plot Debbie thanks Zak for looking after her. Cameron receives a call from his solicitor. Rhona's parcel of pills has failed to arrive on time. Nicola reminds Declan that she's taking the afternoon off and is keen to impress at the business meeting. Bernice tries to talk Steve out of getting out of his business lunch. Paddy discovers an £800 charge on their credit card, Rhona quickly dismisses it as a likely administration error and promises to sort it. Moira tells Andy that Adam has stepped up as farm manager. Cameron tells Chas that Anna has changed her mind and has dropped the case, but he still doubts Harry and Dylan will want to see him. Chas is enthusiastic about getting the plan for buying the pub rolling again. Rhona sets up a new credit card and transfers the £800 over to the existing account. Debbie bumps into Diane with Jack and tries to persuade Diane to let her spend time with her kids. Nicola meets Steve for their business lunch, Steve informs her that the others are running late and that they may as well order. Diane talks to Andy about Debbie and tries to talk him around. Rhona tells Paddy that the money has been transferred back into their account. At their business meeting, the others have still yet to arrive and as Nicola and Steve chat, the alcohol keeps flowing. Andy visits Debbie and tells her that they need to make this work, the kids can move back in with her tomorrow. Steve tells Nicola that his business colleagues have just rang to cancel, as he helps Nicola to put on her coat, he comments on how gorgeous she smells. Uneasy, Nicola makes a quick exit. Debbie meets Charity in the pub with the kids. Andy tells Moira that the kids are now back with Debbie, but that doesn’t mean he wants the manager job back. Bernice moans to Nicola about Steve, Nicola subtly questions her about how much she trusts him. Debbie tells Charity about her visit from Andy and suggests that Charity moves in with her and the kids for a few days. Cameron attempts to talk to Debbie about yesterday, but she dismisses him. Charity notices their conversation and warns him to stay away from Debbie. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle – Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle – Charley Webb *Zak Dingle – Steve Halliwell *Cameron Murray – Dominic Power *Cain Dingle – Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk – Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk – Dominic Brunt *Nicola King – Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey – Jason Merrells *Bernice Blackstock – Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Ruby Haswell – Alicya Eyo *Charity Sharma – Emma Atkins *Pearl Ladderbanks – Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield – Michelle Hardwick *Moira Barton – Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden – Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton – Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden – Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden – Sophia Amber Moore *Angelica King – Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast None Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,790,000 viewers Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes